ryzomfandomcom-20200213-history
Outpost Produce
Guilds in ownership of outposts can build drills on the OP, which produce certain special items. The quality of the item is the same as the level of the area in which the outpost is situated - so an outpost in a lvl 50 area will make q50 produce, an outpost in a lvl 250 area will make q250 produce. =Catalysers= Experience catalysers - or cats - are consumable items, usually traded in stacks of 999, which double the xp you receive while they are activated. Cats come in the same quality as the OP they are produced by, and will only work for skills lower than their quality. For instance, q100 cats will not work for any skill higher than lvl 100. =Materials= Outposts also produce special crafting materials - some of these are quite rare; and all require a special crafting plan to use. Materials produced by kami-owned OPs are "purified", and by kara-owned OPs "modified". There is no practical difference, other than that items crafted with modified mats give off blue sparkles, and purified mats gold sparkles. Materials are also produced according to the quality of the OP; OP material quality works the same in crafting as normal material quality. Armilo Lichen Used in crafting tools, most commonly armour and jewellery. Armilo crafting tools provide a 10% chance of increasing or adding to the player stat bonus on a crafted item. This can, however, be a mixed blessing; you cannot control or predict which stat is boosted, so it is common when using armilo to get a stamina boost when crafting focus boosted gear, or a focus boost when crafting HP gear. Armilo is produced at: * Psykopla Knoll Trading Post (Q50) * Sai-Shun Stronghold (Q100) * Wooky Workshop (Q150) * Graveyard Gate Research Centre (Q200) * Woodburn Magic Pole (Q250) Cheng Root Used in amps. Cheng amps give a 20% chance that the time credit on a spell will not be used, as long as the spell is cast within 10 seconds of the previous spell. Cheng is produced at: * Fearing Fen Farm (Q200) * Zo-Kian Ruins Workshop (Q250) Egiros Pollen Used in picks. Egiros picks give a 5% chance per action of doubling the number of materials dug. As such, they are in high demand. Egiros is produced at: * Malmont Farm (Q200) * Whirling Stronghold (Q250) Greslin Filament Used in picks. Greslin picks give a 5% chance of prospecting a node which cannot explode or gas. Greslin is produced at: * Greenvale Trade Post (Q50) * West Blackburn Border Post (Q100) * Fount Porch Trade Post (Q150) * Berello Gorge Border Post (Q200) * Lost Valley Stronghold (Q250) Maga Creeper Used in amps. Maga amps have a 20% chance of "Divine Intervention" when casting a spell, which results in the spell credits - including HP and sap - not being paid. However, it is not entirely effective; the range credit cannot be neutralised by maga amps, as divine intervention occurs when the spell is cast, and if the target is out of range, the spell cannot be cast. Time credits, too, are not affected; divine intervention occurs at the end of the cast. Maga is produced at: * Qai-Du Workshop (Q50) * Finders Farm (Q100) * Demons Crossroads Diplomatic Outpost (Q150) * Southend Dune Farm (Q200) * Loria Stronghold (Q250) Rubbarn Gum Used in crafting tools, most frequently weapons. Rubbarn crafting tools give a 5% chance of a 20% boost to all item stats. Rubbarn is produced at: * Great Outback Workshop (Q200) * Ginti Workshop (Q250) Tekorn Bramble Used in weapons. Tekorn weapons increase the chance of a critical hit by 10%. Tekorn is produced at: * Blackburn Trade Post (Q50) * Windway Workshop (Q100) * Hightowers Farm (Q150) * Gu-Qin Workshop (Q200) * Westgrove Stronghold (Q250) Vedice Sap Used in weapons. Vedice weapons have a 5% chance of using a "vampire" effect, restoring the wielder all of the dmg they do on that hit as HP. Vedice is produced at: * Twintops Workshop (Q200) * Woodburn Stronghold (Q250) =Flowers= Flowers are consumable items which increase a player's stats for a short while. The length of time the increase lasts, and the amount of the increase, is dependant on the quality of the flower. Effect & duration: * Q50 - boost of 5, 1 hour * Q100 - boost of 10, 1 hour * Q150 - boost of 15, 1 hour * Q200 - boost of 20, 1 hour * Q250 - boost of 25, 1 hour OPs producing flowers: *Constitution ** Psykopla Knoll Trading Post (Q50) ** Malmont Farm (Q200) ** Twintops Workshop (Q200) *Metabolism ** Windway Workshop (Q100) ** Fearing Fen Farm (Q200) ** Great Outback Workshop (Q200) *Intelligence ** Blackburn Trade Post (Q50) ** Fount Porch Trade Post (Q150) ** Berello Gorge Border Post (Q200) *Wisdom ** Sai-Shun Stronghold (Q100) ** Demons Crossroads Diplomatic Outpost (Q150) ** Southend Dune Farm (Q200) ** Loria Stronghold (Q250) ** Zo-Kian Ruins Workshop (Q250) *Strength ** Greenvale Trade Post (Q50) ** Wooky Workshop (Q150) ** Gu-Qin Workshop (Q200) ** Woodburn Stronghold (Q250) *Balance ** West Blackburn Border Post (Q100) ** Graveyard Gate Research Centre (Q200) ** Westgrove Stronghold (Q250) *Dexterity ** Qai-Du Workshop (Q50) ** Hightowers Farm (Q150) ** Ginti Workshop (Q250) ** Whirling Stronghold (Q250) *Will ** Finders Farm (Q100) ** Lost Valley Stronghold (Q250) ** Woodburn Magic Pole (Q250)